It is well known for air conditioners, such as room air conditioners and split system air conditioners, to have a compressor mounted to a supporting surface. Such surface is typically a horizontal surface in a section of the air conditioner typically referred to as the outdoor section or the condensing section.
Since most compressors produce a fair amount of noise and vibration, it is considered desirable to provide a mounting structure for the compressor which serves to isolate the compressor from the supporting structure. Such mounting structure must also be structurally capable of reacting forces caused by adverse handling of the air conditioner unit, such as lateral forces caused by dropping the unit or mishandling in shipping.
It is well known to mount the compressor by way of a mounting plate attached to the compressor, which is isolated through rubber grommets which in turn are received in mounting studs provided in the mounting structure.